British Commonwealth/CtW Information
CtW objectives *Until the Atomic Era, maintain control over your home territories in Northern Europe *Until the Atomic Era, maintain control over India, Canada and Australia *Until the Atomic Era, maintain control over the following Crown Colony territories: Bermuda; Gibraltar; Malta; Singapore; Hong Kong; Nicosia; Alexandria; Falklands, Mombasa and Cape Town. Notes *Initial difficulty: Rather easy *Number of capitals: 4 (London, Victoria, Toronto, Cape Town) *Number of oilfields/supply centres: 5 (North Borneo, Winnipeg, Ha'il, Rangoon) *Vassals: India (1) *Number of armies: 10 *Alliances: France, Portugal, Iran, Iraq, Greece *Diplomatic personality: Honourable, Implacable Domination campaign The Commonwealth has extensive holdings throughout the world. As such, it has three capitals: one based in England; and another in Ontario, and another in Victoria, all representing the various Dominions of the Empire. These are reinforced by the Indians which are a client state of Great Britain, as well as five supply centres, of which two are located in Southern Asia. Any enemy that plans to take on that Empire will have to destroy both London and another one of its capitals (either Ottawa, Johannesburg or Victoria) to force it into submission. Although your empire seems extremely vast and extensive, in reality it is rather fragile. So far, the only connections between your empire consists mainly of the Newfoundland-Bermuda-Gibraltar-Malta-Cyprus-Egypt route as well as the Zanzibar-Aden-Egypt route, so you need to be very careful that this thin suppy line is not broken. You begin the game with only 1 army in Britain itself, followed by 2 in the Americas, 1 in South Africa, 2 in the Middle East, as well as another 2 in Indomalaya, and 2 more the Pacific. While this seems like a large number of troops, the fact that you cannot readily redeploy troops to your island base in Europe is a potentially crippling blow to your efforts. Unlike other factions' strategic objects which involve attacking and accumulating tribute, Britain's task will be to defend and it will be a very difficult task, given the distances required to transfer your armies. In effect, it will take at least 5-6 turns to effectively equip the home regions in Britain with armies before the Germans or the Soviets attack. To speed up the process and to respond quickly, always acquire and stockpile as many Transport Requisition cards - these may sometimes be purchased by other factions, especially the Soviet Union or the United States, or can be obtained by simply buying up bonus cards with each turn. By the Atomic era, if you have not won the game yet, you will be asked to let Africa and India go - if you choose to let your colonies which have a power of 3 or less to form the NAM, this could mean easier relations with other nations. However, failure to do so will certainly prolong any conflict you are in, and other factions - especially the USA and the USSR - may as well castigate you for your behaviour. In short, #Protect the Quebec-Bermuda-Gibraltar-Malta-Cyprus-Egypt route to ensure armies can be moved from Britain to abroad and back again. #Be wary that it will take at least 5-6 turns to build up your military presence in Europe via imports from your colonies. #Always acquire and stockpile as many Transport Requisition cards to ensure you can airlift armies instantly. #Be careful with how you manage colonial Africa and India, as these will affect your diplomatic standing in the world. #Do not lose London — if London is taken along with another capital of yours (Cape Town, Victoria and/or Ottawa) you will be eliminated from the game. Age of Darkness campaign In the titular campaign, the British have annexed two territories in Scandinavia - mainly. Oslo and Longyear, while Nazi Germany has taken Copenhagen, as well as most of east-Central Europe. Further info Leaders: *Winston Churchill *George V *George VI *Louis Mountbatten *Bernard Montgomery *Herbert Plumer *William Slim *David Lloyd George NOTE: During the Domination Campaign, the British leaders are Ramsay MacDonald, Stanley Baldwin, Neville Chamberlain and Winston Churchill. Should Britain lose all territories in Europe, the leader of the Commonwealth permenantly changes to George VI, until Britain is destroyed or occupied. The Fascist leader is Neville Chamberlain, while the Communist leader is Rajani Palme Dutt. British forces in America, Asia and Africa have different leaders if the capital, London, is lost: *Thomas Blamey for Australia. Australia cannot build beyond the Matilda tank. The Australians only get the American line of fighters and fighter-bombers. Australia does not have access to the PIAT. Australia can be found fighting on all Middle Eastern and Asian fronts until London is retaken. *Jan Smuts for South Africa, and represents British forces in all 3 African zones. And cannot build any tanks beyond the Matilda. South Africa has no access to the PIAT, and cannot build submarines, and shares German-type aircraft. *Harry Crerar for Canada. Canada is responsible for British assets in the New World and gets American vehicles, and also receives the Bazooka instead of the PIAT, and cannot build submarines. Territories covered Local *London *Manchester *Glasgow *Belfast *Cardiff Western Hemisphere *Ottawa *Winnipeg *Montreal *Vancouver *Nunavut *Belmopan *Bermuda *Kingston *Georgetown Mediterranean and Middle East *Gibraltar *Nicosia *Malta *Jerusalem *Aqaba *Amman *Aden *Riyadh *Ha'il *Al Hofuf *Hadhramaut *Muscat Africa *Cairo *Al Uqsur *Lagos *Freetown *Mombasa *Cape Town *North Rhodesia *South Rhodesia *Mafeking? *Dar es Salaam *Zanzibar *Windhoek Category:CtW